


I Will See You In The Next Life

by KaskardenFluvia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Prophetic Visions, Visions in dreams, the real crowley and aziraphale are going to make an appearance at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/KaskardenFluvia
Summary: Crowley is your usual, run-of-the-mill university student. He barely made it through Freshman Year with the help of his friends, but is trying to get himself together. There is nothing out of the ordinary about him.Except the apocalpytic visions, of course.***Set vaguely in 2018





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> after almost 2 months of writing this I can finally present you the first chapter of what is probably going to be the longest fanfic I've written so far. Enjoy!

Crowley watched the entrance to the cafeteria, only half-heartedly listening to Anathema rambling next to him. Suddenly a hand entered his field of vision, waving up in down in front of his face.

“Hey, Ground Control to Major Tom, can you hear me?” She asked and he turned around. She gave him an irritated look. “I asked you something.”

“You did?” He asked and she rolled her eyes.

“God, you are _insufferable_ sometimes.” She scoffed, but he saw the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I asked if you already read the assignment Dr Miller gave us last week.”

“He gave us an assignment?” He asked warily. This was news to him.

Anathema rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

“Sometimes I wonder how you managed to make it through the freshmen year.” She muttered to herself, glancing at him over her coffee cup. “Oh wait, I do. Because Zira and I carried your ass through the finals.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Crowley responded with a wide grin. “And you know how thankful I am for that, Ana.”

“You better be.” She murmured an stabbed the piece of fish on the plate before her with her fork.

“We should have gotten something to eat off-campus.” She sighed and held the fish up to him. It sagged, limply hanging down from the fork like a piece of cloth. Crowley gave her a shrug, turning his attention towards the entrance again. He hadn’t even touched the foot on his plate.

“I still don’t know why you insisted on eating in the cafeteria.” She continued. “This is downright offending.” He heard the piece hitting the plate again, but he had no time to respond. He had finally spotted a certain student walking into the cafeteria and his face lit up involuntarily.

“Oh hey Zira!” Ana called out, apparently following his gaze. Aziraphale’s eyes darted around the cafeteria, looking for her. Ana raised a hand to get his attention and he smiled before making his way over to them.

“Hey. Enjoying your meal?” He said when he reached their table. Ana cut through the offending fish and flashed him a smile.

“No.” She said cheerily, biting down on the piece. “It feels like I’m chewing on plastic.”

Aziraphale laughed.

“You wanna suffer through lunch with us?” Crowley asked, pointing towards the empty seat next to him. He sighed in response.

“Sorry, I already promised Sara I would meet her for lunch. She wanted to go over her study notes for our Roman History class.”

Crowley felt his good mood vanishing instantly.

“Oh, all right.” He answered, trying to not sound too deflated. Aziraphale smiled apologetically.

“Next time, okay?” He said and turned around, scanning over the room. His face visibly lit up when he spotted Sara, a pretty red-head sitting a few tables over. Crowley didn’t know her very well, Roman History being the only class they shared, but he had seen her with Aziraphale enough times to dislike her.

“I better get going.” Aziraphale said, disrupting Crowley’s gloomy thoughts. “See you.”

“Yeah, alright. See you, Zira.” Crowley muttered, lifting a hand as a goodbye and watched him as he walked over to Sara’s table, who greeted him with a disgustingly bright grin. Aziraphale sat down opposite to her, turning his back towards Crowley.

“He’s seriously studying at lunch, huh?” Ana commented, looking over her shoulder. Crowley huffed, eyes still fixed on Aziraphale and Sara. She said something, and he saw him laugh. His hand clenched around the handle of his fork and he stabbed into his fish with more force than necessary. Ana raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn’t say anything.

For a while they sat in silence, Ana, who had apparently given up on actually eating the fish, enthusiastically cutting it into increasingly smaller pieces.

“God, look at her batting her stupid eyelashes at him.” He grumbled, still staring at the woman a few tables over. Ana turned around in her chair to follow his eyes.

“She really is lying it on thick.” She agreed, as they watched Sara laying a hand on Aziraphale’s elbow as she showed him her notes. “She obviously has a thing for him.”

Crowley nodded, grinding his teeth. The way Sara smiled up at Crowley and her stupid giggle whenever he said something made him incredibly angry.

“Look, now she’s brushing her hair out of her face.” Ana said, clearly amused. “This is like flirting 101.”

His fork hit the tray with loud bang, clanging against the plastic plate. Ana whipped her head around, her eyebrows knitting together as she watched him get up from the table, pushing the tray away from him.

“Where are you going?” She asked, but he didn’t respond, stepping away from the table without a word.

“Crowley, what the hell?” She called after him but he didn’t turn around, not even when he heard her get up as well, following him as he stomped through the crowded room.

 He pushed through the door of the cafeteria and stormed out into the empty hallway, desperate to get as far away from Sara and her stupid grin as possible. He heard Ana’s quick steps behind him and accelerated.

“Hey!” She shouted, voice echoing in the empty hallway. Crowley started running, hoping to shake her off when he made a sharp turn, running towards one of the side exits of the building. He reached the door and tried to push it open, only to realise that it was a pull door. Ana caught up with him in the second it took him to adjust, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around.

“What the hell is going on with you?” She asked, her expression worried.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He grumbled, shaking her hand off before stepping outside, quickly walking over to the parking lot, Ana following him on his heels.

“Where are you going?” She wanted to know as he made a beeline for his motorcycle, searching his pockets for the keys.

“I’m going home.” He answered when they reached his bike. “I don’t feel like going to the Roman History lecture.”

“But you _love_ Roman History. It’s the only subject you actually bothered to do anything for last year.”

It was the truth, Roman History was by far his favourite class, but the thought of having to see Sara flirt with Aziraphale for 90 minutes made his stomach turn.

“Well, I still don’t feel like going.” He grumbled, pulling his helmet out of his bag. “And I don’t think I have to explain myself to you.”

“Has this something to do with Sara?” Ana asked and he turned around to face her again, dropping the helmet into his bag again.

“Why would it have anything to do with _her?_ ” He spat, glancing at her angrily. She only raised an eyebrow in response, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“You clearly got upset when you saw her with Zira. It looked like you were ready to stab someone with your fork.”

He rolled his eyes, fumbling with his keys.

“Come on Crow, I know what this is about.” She said softly and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. “You’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” He snapped, but it sounded unconvincing to his own ears. Ana chuckled and he clenched his fist around his keyring.

“You are.” She leaned against the seat of his bike, looking up at him. “You clearly have a thing for her and seeing her flirt with Zira made you jealous.”

“I _don’t_ have a thing for her!”

“You do. Just admit that your jealous, I won’t make fun of you. It happens to the best of us sometimes.”

“I’m _not_ jealous.”

“Crow, it’s obvious that-“ He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

“I’m not jealous of Aziraphale.” He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “I’m jealous of _Sara_. I’m _gay_ , Ana!”

He regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth, clasping his hands in front of his face. Ana’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening slightly. Crowley felt tears stinging in his eyes.

“Oh, Crowley.” She whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. He sobbed into his hands, still pressed to his face, his body rigid in her arms. A hand rubbed over his back gently.

“Have you told anyone already?”

He shook his head.

“I only figured it out a few weeks ago.” He choked and collapsed against her, tears flowing freely now, more hysteric sobs escaping his lips.

“It’s alright.” She murmured, continuing to rub his back, holding him tightly. He pressed his face into her shoulder, sobbing into her shirt.

“I feel like my whole life is going to hell recently.” He cried, voice muffled. “I’m so stressed about college and I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in weeks and now this, it’s just- it’s just too much, Ana. I’m so fucking tired.”

“Do you still have those weird dreams you told me about a few weeks ago?”

He raised his head off her shoulder and she stepped back, letting her arms fall back to her sides. He nodded and wiped at his eyes with one hand.

“Yeah.” He sniffled. “And they’re getting worse. Every night is just one nightmare after another, blood raining from the sky, thunder and lightning, everything burning around me. It’s horrible.”

“They’re still there, but not as frequent. I still can’t remember much about them, it’s the same pictures repeated over and over again. First a room covered in bookshelves, a car ride on a dark street and a red sky over something that looks like an old military base. And there is always this other guy, but I don’t know who he is or what he looks like or understand anything he’s saying.”

“And you’re absolutely sure that they’re not connected?” Ana asked and he shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know. The one with the other guy are a lot calmer and feel almost like memories and the others more like… visions.” He sighed heavily. “God, I sound like I’m going insane, don’t I?”

“My mum is a witch; the idea of clairvoyance isn’t that foreign to me.” She said with a smile. “They do sound like pretty gruesome visions, though.”

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked and now it was her turn to give him a helpless shrug.

“Honestly, I have no idea. But I’ll call my mum, maybe she can figure out what this is about.” She offered. “If you want me to, of course.”

Crowley bit down on his lip, before nodding hesitantly. Ms Device wasn’t one of his favourite people, and if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that the woman scared him. The first time they had met he felt like she was staring into his soul. He didn’t even want to know what she found in there, but whatever it had been had apparently caused her to dislike him. Whenever she visited her daughter and they ran into each other she looked at him warily, as if she expected him to jump at her any second. Even thinking about her made him uncomfortable. Still, right now she was his best shot at figuring out if he was actually having vision’s or just having a mental breakdown.

“What about the other thing?” He asked quietly after a second of silence and Ana gave him another shrug.

“That’s up to you, Crow.” She responded, smiling softly.

“Do you think I should tell him?”

“I can’t make that choice for you.”

He sighed and turned away from her, angrily wiping at his eyes already filling with tears again.

“In the long run, yes, you will have to tell him. He is one of your best friends after all.” Ana said, stepping closer to him again. “But you don’t have to rush it. I’m sure the right moment will come up sooner or later.”

“You think he is going to hate me if I tell him?” He whispered, glancing at her anxiously. Ana rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Zira is one of the most accepting people I know, he would never hate you for this.”

He gave her a small nod, not entirely convinced by her words. She seemed to sense his insecurity and pulled him into another tight hug.

“It’s going to be alright, Crowley.” She whispered into his ears, pressing a light kiss to his temple. “This is our second year of college, not the end of the world. I’m sure in the long run everything will turn out fine.”

She gave him another squeeze before letting go of him again.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late for Roman History.

Crowley forced himself to smile at her, even though he didn’t share her optimism. To him it still felt like the world was slowly crumbling around him, and his downright apocalyptic visions didn’t exactly make it harder to believe that the world was about to end.

Still, he shouldered his bag again and followed Ana back into to building, trying to shut out the feeling of dread as best as he could. Having to watch Aziraphale fall in love with somebody else was hard enough, he didn’t need to contemplate their seemingly impending doom as well.


	2. Wednesday

Crowley stared up into the sky and sighed when he saw the heavy grey clouds hanging above him. It looked like it was going to start raining any minute.

“I should have taken the damn bus.” He grumbled to himself as he pulled his helmet out of his bag. The weather report had predicted rain for the afternoon, but when he had gotten up this morning the sky had been clear, so he had decided against taking it. Mostly because that also meant that he could stay in bed for another half hour.

He was about to put on his helmet when he spotted Aziraphale, coming out of the building next to him.

“Hey, Zira!” He called and his friend turned, walking over as soon as he spotted Crowley next to his bike.

“Hey there.” He greeted him with a smile and Crowley nodded, nervously fiddling with is helmet.

“You think taking the bike was wise?” Aziraphale asked, glancing up at the clouds. Crowley could only shrug in response.

“I was actually about to offer you a ride. If you’re lucky I could get you home dry.” He suggested. Azirphale’s smile vanished.

“Oh, I promised I’d walk Sara home.” He explained and pointed behind him, towards the entrance. Crowley followed where he was pointing and saw Sara leaning against the wall next to the door, watching them. He hadn’t even noticed her earlier. Now he awkwardly raised a hand and smiled. She grinned back and walked over, her hips swinging slightly more than necessary.

“Hey, Crowley.” She greeted.

“Hey, Sara.” He responded, swallowing to get rid of the lump in his throat. It was unreasonable to be angry with her, it wasn’t her fault that they had a crush on the same guy after all, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of anger when he noticed how close she was standing to Aziraphale.

“What’s going on?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Crowley offered me a ride, but I promised you I’d walk you home, so it doesn’t really matter.” Aziraphale explained.

Crowley clenched his fist around his keys, the metal painfully digging into the palm of his hand.

“You don’t have to walk me home, Azi.” Sara said and Crowley made a strangled sound when he heard the nickname. He covered it up by coughing as best as he could. Aziraphale shot him a concerned glance out of the corner of his eyes, but Sara thankfully didn’t pay any attention to him.

“I don’t live that far away, you don’t have to walk home in the rain just because of me.” She put a hand on his arm. “Honestly? If I were you, I’d take the ride.”

The anger he had felt only moments earlier vanished instantly at her words, he didn’t even mind her hand on Aziraphale’s arm anymore.

Aziraphale gave her a hesitant nod before turning to Crowley again.

“You’ve got another helmet?”

Crowley rolled his eyes and opened the storage compartment hoisted on the back of the bike.

“Of course I do. I drive Ana home all the time.” He took out the second helmet, which actually _belonged_ to Ana and handed it over to him. “I’m not _that_ irresponsible.”

“Or maybe you just don’t want to be arrested.” Sara chimed in and he forced himself to chuckle. A few drops of water hit the ground and she held out her hand, glancing upwards.

“I think I should get going.” She said, finally taking her hand off of Azirphale’s arm again. “I don’t want to get soaked.”

She grinned and Crowley gave her tight-lipped smile, grinding his teeth when she reached out and pulled Aziraphale into a hug. She gave Crowley a small wave before walking off, quickly disappearing around the corner.

“Put on your helmet, Zira. I don’t want to have drive through pouring rain.” Crowley grumbled, pulling his own helmet over his head and swinging his leg over the bike. Aziraphale nodded and put on the helmet, fumbled with the visor for a second before squeezing himself into the space behind Crowley.

“Okay, you know the deal: Hold on tightly and follow my movements.” He shouted so that Aziraphale could hear him. He gave him thumbs up in response and Crowley could see the slight tremble of his hands.

“Don’t worry Zira, I’m not going to kill us.” He reassured him and he nodded before slinging his hands around Crowley’s waist. Crowley turned the key in the ignition, the engine sputtering to life.

“Feet off the ground!” He shouted and kicked back the stand, manoeuvring them backwards out of the parking lot before revving up the engine. A jolt went through Aziraphale’s body and he felt his grip on him tighten as he slowly made his way over to the exit of the parking lot, turning a corner and pulling into the street.

He accelerated and heard a surprised shriek from behind him that made him chuckle. It still amused him how much Aziraphale hated riding on a motorcycle, even after almost a year of driving with Crowley at fairly regular intervals. Despite this he wasn’t the worst passenger Crowley had had. Aziraphale leaned into turns with him, perfectly following his movements. His only fault that he perhaps held on a bit too tightly sometimes, but Crowley didn’t exactly mind Aziraphale’s body pressed flush against his.

 

When they arrived at Aziraphale’s apartment about 15 minutes later the rain had started pouring down, already soaking through Crowley’s jeans and into his shoes.

As soon as they got to a stop on the sideway Aziraphale let go of Crowley and slid of the motorcycle while Crowley kicked back the stand and lifted the visor of his helmet.

“You almost broke my ribs back there.” He joked, rubbing his chest. Aziraphale fumbled with his own helmet, groaning when he pulled it over his head, leaving his hair a dishevelled mess.

“Your fault if you make such a sharp turn. Did you forget where my apartment was or what?” He asked, water already dripping down his face.

“Everything looks the same in this part of town.” Crowley defended himself. It was a lie. The real reason was that he had been too focused on Aziraphale’s hands slung around his waist, his hands tightly grapping at Crowley’s jacket.

“Anyway, thanks for the ride. Even if I didn’t make it home dry.”

“You would have if you hadn’t hesitated so much.” Crowley retorted. Aziraphale rolled his eyes. Silence fell over them and Crowley awkwardly fumbled with the keys still in the ignition.

“Do you want to come inside for a cup of tea?” Aziraphale asked, glancing upwards. “It doesn’t look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon and I can’t imagine that it’s fun to ride through the biblical Flood.”

It was just a dumb joke, but it made Crowley’s breath hitch in his chest, the vision of blood raining from a red sky flashing behind his eyes for a split-second.

“Tea sounds nice.” He coughed and hurried to get off his bike, not even bothering to cover the seat with the rain cover Anathema had gotten for him last autumn, after he had complained that the leather always got wet.

They rushed inside, and by the time they stepped into the hallway of the apartment building Crowley’s jacket had finally given up the fight, water now slowly soaking into his shirt. Aziraphale looked even worse, his shirt and jacket completely drenched, his hair dripping with water. Crowley took off his helmet as soon as they got inside, thankful to finally get rid of it. He followed Aziraphale up the stairs, both of them leaving wet footprints on the wooden steps. Aziraphale unlocked the door to his apartment and slid out of his shoes before stepping inside. Crowley followed his example and put his boots next to Aziraphale’s shoes, neatly standing on a little plastic tray.

“I think I should change into something less soaked.” Aziraphale said after glancing at himself in the mirror. “Do you need a new shirt as well? I could lend you one.”

Crowley slipped out of his jacket and shook his head, his shirt had a few wet spots at the collar, but other than that it was just slightly damp.

“No, I’m good. The jacket needs to dry though.”

“I’ll put it on the heater in the bathroom.” Aziraphale said and took the jacket from Crowley before walking into the living room. Crowley followed on his heels.

“I can put the kettle on, you go get changed.” He said and headed towards the small kitchen, an open doorway connecting it to the living room.

Aziraphale’s kettle was an ancient thing, and it looked like the only thing holding it together was duct tape and Aziraphale’s pure determination to keep it. Both Crowley and Anathema were certain that it would one day kill him, either by setting the flat on fire or by giving him a fatal shock. For some reason Aziraphale just refused, claiming that it worked just fine and that it would never _betray him_ like that.

“Goddammit.” Crowley cursed under his breath, as the kettle once again turned itself off, the switch clicking back into it’s original position. He fumbled around with it for a moment, but now it wouldn’t even budge.

“You stupid piece of crap.” He muttered, rattling the switch.

“Don’t insult _her._ ” Aziraphale said behind him, startling Crowley who hadn’t heard him entering the kitchen. He jerked around, staring at Aziraphale with wide eyes.

“ _Her?”_ He asked, as his friend walked over to the counter, pressing his back against the wall to shuffle past Crowley.

“She doesn’t like being insulted.” He replied flatly and Crowley raised an eyebrow, watching as Aziraphale gently tugged at the switch, somehow convincing the kettle to turn on again. “See? You just have to be gentle.”

“You’re insane.” Crowley and shook his head with a smile. Aziraphale just shrugged, his finger still resting on the switch. “One day that thing will kill you, you know that?”

“She won’t.” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Could you please get some cups from the cupboard?”

Crowley nodded and walked over to the cupboard. He had been at Aziraphale’s place many times before, especially during the last exam phase. He had spent almost every day at the apartment, studying with Anathema and Aziraphale, sometimes until the sun was rising again. They usually stopped when one of them fell asleep on top of their notes.

He pulled out two cups and set them on the counter before rummaging through another cupboard, trying to find the peppermint tea he had left here after he had discovered that Aziraphale only drank green tea, which Crowley despised.

“The peppermint is over there.” Aziraphale said, pointing to the package sitting on the counter next to the kettle. Crowley picked it up and raised an eyebrow.

“That’s not the one _I_ bought.”

Aziraphale smiled apologetically.

“I got through that a few weeks ago?”

“I thought you _only_ drank green tea?”

“I didn’t have any around and tried the peppermint. It wasn’t that bad, I actually quite enjoyed it.” He shrugged. “But I bought the new pack in case you come over and try to make me pull an all-nighter again.”

Crowley nodded, his cheeks suddenly growing hot, Aziraphale’s words making him strangely giddy. He had bought the tea _specifically_ for him.

Trying to hide his blush he took the pack from Aziraphale, putting a teabag into both cups. The water in the kettle finally came to a boil and Aziraphale poured it into the cups, before taking both, following Crowley out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, carefully setting the cups onto the coffee table. Crowley fell into the space next to him, leaning his head back on the headrest and closing his eyes for a second. He opened them again and stared out of the window. The rain was still pouring down, pattering against the glass. Right now it looked like it would never stop raining again and Crowley sighed, the thought of having to drive home through the downpour making him shiver.

“Why did you even take the bike this morning?” Aziraphale asked with a slight chuckle. He was also looking at the window.

“I slept in late.” Crowley answered. Aziraphale turned around and grinned at him.

“You mean you _decided_ to sleep in late.”

Crowley only rolled his eyes in response, making Aziraphale laugh.

“Maybe you should go to bed earlier.” He suggested, his tone still amused.

“I am!” Crowley grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’ve just had some trouble getting a good night’s sleep in the last few weeks.”

“Is that why you looked even shittier than usual for our 8 AM lectures?”

“Jeez, thanks, Zira.” Crowley murmured and Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that. You just look worn out lately.”

Crowley sighed, uncrossing his arms again. He leaned back into the couch, putting his head on the backrest again, staring at the ceiling.

“That’s one way of putting it.” He mumbled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aziraphale asked and Crowley glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. His brows were furrowed in concern, his eyes fixed on Crowley’s face.

He hesitated for a moment, before letting out another sigh. There was no harm in telling Aziraphale, he was one of his best friends after all. He still didn’t know where to start.

“I don’t know. I’m just kinda-“ He stumbled over his own words. “-Kinda stressed about uni lately and I keep getting these fucked up… _dreams_ , which is why I can’t sleep and it just- it just sucks.”

He didn’t tell him that he had also been struggling with the realisation that he was in love with him. Some thing were better left unsaid after all.

“What kind of dreams?” Azirapale asked gently and Crowley turned to look at him, surprised that he would focus on that of all the things. He also avoided his eyes, taking his cup off the table and gently blowing on it.

“Do you really wanna know?” Crowley asked with a squint and he nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

“Well, most of them are –“ He struggled to find the right descriptor. “I guess you could call them _Apocalyptic visions_ , for lack of better description. The ocean boiling, the sky turning red, that kind of stuff.”

“Blood raining from the sky?” Aziraphale asked, staring down into his teacup. Crowley raised his head again.

“Yeah, why?”

His friend shook his head, still staring into his teacup, only once glancing up at Crowley.

“Just, uh, out of curiosity.” He said dismissively, but Crowley could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

“Zira, is everything alright?” He wanted to know, trying to read the expression on his face.

Aziraphale sighed, nervously fumbling with the handle of the teacup sitting in his lap. Crowley could see him swallowing.

“Yeah, yeah, I just – I…” He stammered, glancing around the room. “I’ve been having similar dreams.”

It was a good thing Crowley hadn’t already taken his own cup off the table, because he surely would have dropped it when he heard Aziraphale’s words. It felt like someone had knocked the air out of his chest, his heart starting to race in his chest.

“What?” He choked, struggling to breathe. Aziraphale turned towards him, chewing on his lower lip. He shrugged once , a slow, deliberate motion. They sat and stared at each other in silence for a moment.

“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” Aziraphale said at the same time as Crowley said: “That has to mean something.”

They stared at each other again, before Aziraphale let out a nervous laugh, putting his cup to his mouth and taking a big gulp.

“Can you – Can you describe them to me? Your dreams?” Crowley asked quietly and Aziraphale glanced away before setting his cup down on the table again.

“Well, one of them usually starts with me standing in an open field and it’s raining and there is this weird light everywhere. I turn to look at the sky and it has this unnatural shade of red. Not the kind of red you see during a sunset, it’s much deeper than that. There are also ominously dark clouds hanging above me. By this point I usually realise that the rain is made of blood and I stare at my hands in horror and then there is a loud cracking noise. That always wakes me up.”

Crowley stared at him with wide eyes, mouth gaping for a few seconds. Aziraphale started fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

“Zira, I’ve been having the exact _same_ dream.” He finally said.

“Crow, that’s not possible. Two people can’t have the same dream.”

“Zira, I’m telling you, I dreamt the exact same thing! I saw what you just described.”

Aziraphale chuckled. It sounded incredibly forced.

“It has to be something subconscious.” He said, not looking at Crowley. “One of us must have talked about this before and –“ He cut him off with a wave of his hand before Aziraphale could finish his sentence.

“That’s – well, to put it frankly, that’s plain _bullshit_. The _only_ person I told about this is Ana, and that was only about three weeks ago.”

“Maybe you told me at a party and we both just forgot.” Aziraphale said, but his voice was shaking now, like he wasn’t convinced by his own words.

“I wouldn’t have. Besides, I remember everything about the last few parties we went to. _I_ was your designated driver.”

“Right, so what is your explanation then? That our souls are linked in some way? That’s _insane_ , Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I don’t know! Maybe we’re both psychic and we’re having the same vision or something.”

Aziraphale huffed, rolling his eyes.

“There is no such thing as psychics, Crowley.”

“How would you know? Have you ever met one?”

He didn’t answer, pressing his lips into a hard line.

“There is no logical explanation for this, so-“

“So you turn to the supernatural?” Aziraphale interrupted him, throwing his arms in the air. “It’s a bunch of bullshit, Crowley. _None_ of it is real.”

“How can you seriously believe that?” Crowley snapped, Aziraphale’s dismissive behaviour making him boil with anger. “Ana’s mother is a fucking _witch_.”

“Ana’s mother is an _occultist._ ” Aziraphale responded coldly. “And though I admit that she creeps me out, there is nothing _supernatural_ about her.”

Crowley shook his head, taking his cup of the table to have something to hold onto, his hands trembling.

“You have to face reality.” Aziraphale continued, his tone still harsh. “You’re stressed, not a prophet.”

“You’re insufferable!” Crowley shouted, slamming his cup down again, the tea spilling out onto the table. Aziraphale jerked back in shock. “This is _exactly_ why I didn’t want to tell you about this! Because I just knew that you’d mock me. And I’m fucking tired of it. Why do you have to dismiss my theory without even considering it for one second? Would it really kill you to entertain the thought that maybe not everything can be explained with logic?”

A heavy silence fell across the room after his outbreak and Crowley stared out of the window into the rain.

“I’m sorry.” Aziraphale finally mumbled. “I just – I just want thing to have an easy explanation.”

“I don’t think there is one.” Crowley said, voice turning soft again. He was already feeling guilty for shouting at him.

“I know.” Aziraphale said and looked up at him, his eyes open wide. “And it scares the shit out of me.” His lips started quivering. “What if they’re true, Crowley? What if we are really seeing the end of the world?”

Crowley stayed silent, mind racing to find the right answer.

“I don’t know.” He finally admitted. “Ana said that she would ask her mother about it. Maybe she knows what this is all about.”

“I’m not sure I want to hear what she has to say.”

“Me neither, Zira.” Crowley said quietly, staring out of the window again. “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Regular updates" she said... yeah, sorry for the long silence, I've been ill the last few weekends so I couldn't really edit.  
> Again, this chapter was beta-read by [ thesentimentalist ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesentimentalist/pseuds/thesentimentalist)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up next weekend but I can't promise anything

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: Thank you to [ thesentimentalist ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesentimentalist/pseuds/thesentimentalist) for beta-reading! 
> 
> Yeah, this is basically what I wrote since I uploaded my last Good Omens fic. I already finshed all of it, so you can expect regular updates.  
> As always, if you see any mistakes please tell me and thank you for reading!
> 
> (Fun Fact: The working title for this was "Apocalpyse II: Electric Boogaloo")


End file.
